All public utilities in the United States have been tasked by the Federal Government to generate 25 percent of their electricity from renewable sources by 2020. Some states have mandated even higher percentages of renewable energy. For example, in 2011, California passed a law to raise the amount of renewable energy that all California utilities must use to 33 percent by 2020. While some states, such as California, already produce renewable energy through large hydropower installations, the need to increase electricity production through solar power is increasing rapidly.
Some current distributed solar panel installations, such as currently offered through Petra Solar, Inc., of South Plainfield N.J., comprise stationary brackets that are mountable to utility distribution poles, which support traditional, silicon-based, non-flexible solar panels that are locally connected to the power grid. In a typical installation, a 32 inch wide by 62 inch long silicon-based rigid solar panel is fixedly mounted at a +/−30 degree angle onto the a utility distribution pole.
Silicon panels are typically expensive, require direct light, and tolerate only a slight offset to the sun to provide power. As well, such silicon panels don't react to reflected light sources well. Furthermore, rigid silicon-based panels are fragile, and are susceptible to damage, such as by but not limited to rocks, bullets, or birds. As well, particularly when fixedly mounted at an inclined angle to a utility distribution pole, silicon-based panels are not self-cleaning, and are difficult to manually clean by hand.
It would be advantageous to provide a pole mounted solar power structure, process and system that provides enhanced power harvest, monitoring, and control for a wide variety of installations. The development of such a system would provide a significant advance to the efficiency and cost effectiveness of distributed power cells structures, processes, and systems.
One current alternative to traditional, silicon-based, non-flexible solar panels that are fixedly mounted to power distribution poles is offered through NextStep Electric, Inc., of Longmont, Colo. Flexible thin-film panels, having an adhesive backing, are wrapped directly to a power pole, and are connected to the local power grid through a micro-inverter 712. When the mounting surface of the pole surface is clean, uncluttered, and consistent, the adhesive mounting of flexible thin-film panels may provide a fast, simple, and inexpensive installation. As the flexible panels are mounted vertically to the ground, they can be considered to be at least partially self-cleaning, since less dirt accumulates on the vertical panel surfaces, and at least a portion of any accumulated dirt is cleaned through any of wind, rain, dew, or fog.
Thin-film panels are typically less fragile than silicon panels. In most cases, a thrown rock will bounce off the panel without harm. While a gunshot may penetrate the panel and cause a small loss of efficiency, it will not normally disable the panel as with silicon. Furthermore, thin-film technology is more tolerant at producing electricity from indirect and reflected light than are traditional, silicon-based solar panels.
While installations that comprise flexible thin-film panels that are attached directly to power poles may provide easier installation, improved cleaning, and tolerance to incident light direction to that of traditional, silicon-based, non-flexible solar panels, such installations are inherently limited to the available circumferential surface area of the utility pole.
It would be advantageous to provide a pole mounted solar power structure, process and system that provides a greater surface area than that of flexible thin-film panels that are attached directly to power poles, which also provides any of enhanced cleaning, robustness, monitoring, and control for a wide variety of installations. The development of such a system would provide a further significant advance.